houtianfandomcom-20200213-history
Aang
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Story UNDER HUGE CONSTRUCTION Childhood Aang was born and raised by monks in the Southern Air Temple. An airbending prodigy, he mastered his native element at the young age of twelve, and was the youngest airbender in history to receive master airbending tattoos. Fate, however, wove a web of destiny around the young airbender before his time. Having no formal military to protect them, the air temple monks were forced to reveal the nature of Aang's true identity prematurely; he was the Avatar, master of all four elements and their only hope for stopping the Fire Nation from launching a brutal against the Air Nomads during what would come to be known as Sozin's Comet. And so it came that Aang began to bare the weight of the world upon his shoulders. News of the Avatar spread swiftly throughout the temple, and the Aang soon found that his true identity estranged him from friends, causing the young monk to suffer a great deal of confusion and grief; sentiments that eventually fostered resent. As a result of this premature alienation, his Sifu Gyasto became his closest friend and mentor. Their bond became strong; too strong, and consequentially the elder monks of the temple decided to separate Aang from his father figure for the benefit of his education and the sake of the world. Troubled by the news, Aang decided to run away with his animal guide Appa the sky bison. Perhaps as an act of destiny, he was caught in a deadly storm off the coast of the Southern Water Tribe, and was driven into the icy ocean waters. The Avatar State, in an effort to preserve itself, ensconced the boy and his bison in iceberg, and there they lay dormant for 100 years while the fire nation committed brutal genocide on the air temples and launched offensive attacks against both the Southern Water Tribe and the entirety of the Earth Kingdom. Canon History Aang awoke to the warmth of two watertribe siblings, Little did the fire nation know, below the very waters they sailed with their hatred and their lust for power, that the Spirit of the nomads still resonated in a shell beneath the sea, harvesting the approaching dawn of hope and peace. After the war, the world hailed their new Avatar as the instigator of a dawn of a new era, and soon Aang was thrust forth into the political and social demographic-- at the expense, one might add, of his personal relationships. After the need for peace treaties and negotiations settled, Aang returned to the Eastern Air Temple to resume enlightenment with the Guru, planning to reunite with his friends afterward. Around this same time, rumors surfaced about airbenders born in unnatural nations, and Aang postponed his reunion with both his friends and girlfriend in pursuit of this newfound hope. The young Avatar soon discovered that the world had begun to balance itself, and, blind to national segregation, had scattered the gift of air bending at random across the four nations. Hou Tian History Six and a half years later, the Avatar has established a flourishing Airbending school at the Southern Air Temple, his career as a fully realized Avatar is yet to be exhausted, and his personal life has fallen to pieces. Katara, his long time love, has left him for Zuko, and he has not had time to properly visit any of this friends. Despite all this, Aang’s happy and mischievous nature remains intact. He is personable to a fault and very loving towards his students. Over the years, he has matured into a handsome young man, standing at 5’9’’ with a battle ripened build to match. Having reached the enlivened age of 19, he is wiser than ever, and never misses an opportunity to share “what the monks once taught him” (It can get old) along with his own personal observances of morality and justice. He meditates more and more often nowadays to calm and strengthen his mind from the wear and tear of everyday duties, yet a dull ache grows his spirit for the discontent of the world. Upset in the Western civilization of the fire nation has reached both his large ears and his even larger heart, and he grows increasingly restless over the pandemic overtaking Ba Sing Se-- against which even he, vested with all the power in the world, is rather helpless. The dawn will break, the clouds will clear, and his duty to save the world will shape the Avatar’s destiny once again. Relationships Friends *Katara *Zuko *Sokka *Toph *Suki *Gran Gran *Pakku *Iroh Students *Aoli *Qiang *Ling *Tama *Dai *Ziba Animal Companions *Appa *Momo Enemies * Ozai *Azula *Jet Teaching The Art of Airbending Methodology *Airbending- Aang teaches airbending the same way he was taught, progressing through the 36 levels of airbending and creating a new technique. (WIP) *Meditation- Meditation, an art taught in early youth at the temples, is something Aang also teaches in levels, usually beginning with visionalization techniques to accustom children's minds to intrinsic thought and eventually graduating into full, comtemplative meditation. He elaborates on postures, breathing techniques, relaxation and the spiritual philosophy behind meditation as often as he feels it is needed. As taught to him by the guru, he also teaches chakra meditations to help students understand their spiritual connection to all the elements. Student Progress (WIP) *Aoli *Qiang *Ling *Tama *Dai *Ziba Airbending Technique References Characterization Aang is lonely. This is all. JAYKAY WIP Category:The Dawn Category:Canon Characters Category:Air Nomads Category:Sifus